Maka
by HaKo-chan
Summary: Satu hari penuh kesialan bagi Sakura./"Aku akan segera melunasi utangku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" "Jangan lupa bunganya 10% perhari." "WHAT!"/"Hari ini aku sedang sial. Jika kau dekat-dekat denganku, kesialanku bisa tertular padamu."/Maka, jangan selalu menganggap kesialan itu buruk, karena ada juga kesialan yang membawa kebahagiaan./Slight SasuSaku./RnR minna? :D


Bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa dan oleh sebab itu, **maka** penjajahan di atas dunia harus dihapuskan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAKA**

Disclaimer: **NARUTO adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiksi ini murni buatan authors tanpa dengan maksud keuntungan materil.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang identik dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ kini masih tertidur lelap. Padahal hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi waktu setempat. Walaupun jam bekernya sudah berulang kali mengeluarkan bunyi, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menganggu acara Sakura untuk bermimpi. Bahkan air liurnya masih terus menetes, membasahi bantalnya yang empuk. Memang, tidur di pagi hari itu sangat terasa nikmat. Tapi pagi tetaplah pagi, dan Sakura harus bangun untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

**.**

**.**

Rating: **K+**

Genre: **General**

**.**

**.**

Entah ada teguran dari mana, perlahan mata Sakura terbuka. Ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya semalam. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah akibat air liur yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka mengerjap-kerjap menatap jam bekernya. Pukul 07.05 pagi.

"Su-sudah jam 7 pagi? Huwaaa, _Kaa-san_! MENGAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN SAKU!?"

**.**

**.**

**Warning**(s): **AU**, fluffy-maybe?

Pair: **Sasuke U. / Sakura H.**

**Happy reading! ~^.^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa, _Kaa-san_ kejam tidak membangunkan Saku! Saku jadi telat 'kan!?" celoteh Sakura di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sehabis _shock_ melihat jam beker di kamarnya, Sakura langsung ambil tindak untuk bersiap-siap.

"Huft! Kalau telat bisa kena ceramah Ino, nih…!"

Sakura buru-buru membersihkan tubuhnya dan hendak mengambil handuk. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu…

"Huwaaa! Aku lupa membawa handuk! _Kaa-san_, tolong ambilkan handuk Saku!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Saku? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut." Seorang wanita paruh baya datang dengan wajah bingung.

"_Kaa-san_, tolong ambilkan handuk Saku!"

"Di mana?"

"Saku lupa taruh di mana! Buruan, _Kaa-san_! Ini sudah telat!"

"Aduh, kamu kenapa buru-buru, sih? Ini kan hari Sabtu. Bukannya sekolah libur?" tanya wanita itu sambil mencari-cari handuk putrinya. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang ia cari, ia segera memberikannya pada Sakura yang telah mengulurkan tangannya dari balik pintu.

"Terima kasih, _Kaa-san_. Hari ini ada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Saku sudah janji sama Ino untuk datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Tapi Saku bangun kesiangan dan _Kaa-san_ tidak membangunkan Saku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ja-jadi, hari ini kamu ke sekolah, Saku?"

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi seragammu…"

"Ada apa dengan seragamku, _Kaa-san_?"

"Seragammu… masih basah di mesin cuci."

**DEG!**

"L-loh… Kok bisa?" Sakura kaget sekaligus panik di dalam.

"Kemarin kan kamu sendiri yang menaruh seragammu di mesin cuci, Saku."

**DOEEENG!**

"HAH? Jadi bagaimana dong, _Kaa-san_?"

"Pakai baju olahraga saja," ujar Kaa-san sambil berjalan ke luar.

"HUWAAA! Malu dong pakai baju olahraga sendirian ke sekolah!" Sakura mewek sendiri di dalam kamar mandi.

**Maka, sedia seragam cadangan di dalam lemari. Jangan lupa seragamnya disetrika, ya!**

* * *

"_Kaa-san_! Saku pergi dulu, ya!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke luar rumah. Tak lupa ia segera mengenakan sepatunya.

"Loh? Tidak makan dulu, Saku?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_!"

"Eh, Saku pergi jalan kaki aja, ya?"

"Sudah telat, nih, _Kaa-san_! Saku pergi dulu, ya!" teriak Sakura lagi sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

_Kaa-san_ hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah putrinya itu. "Padahal kalau mau lebih cepat, _Kaa-san_ bisa mengantarnya memakai mobil. Walaupun sekolah Saku dekat, setidaknya kalau memakai mobil tidak terlalu telat," gumam _Kaa-san_.

Sementara itu, Sakura berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat cepat. Sudah beberapa kali ia selalu menabrak orang yang sedang lewat, menyebabkan berbagai gerutu dari orang-orang sekitar. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengindahkan semuanya itu. Ia hanya berpikir untuk sampai ke sekolah dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah motor lewat di depan Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**BRUUUM! BRUUUM!**

**CKIIIIIT!**

"KYAAA!"

Sakura nyaris saja terserempet. Ia jatuh dan tangannya terluka. Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah orang yang mengendarai motor besar itu. Orang itu hanya menatap datar ke arah Sakura. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengendarai motor seperti itu di tengah kota ini?

**BRUM! BRUUUM!**

Motor itu kembali melaju, meninggalkan Sakura dengan luka dan segala gerutuannya.

"Hais! Dasar motor sialan!" teriak Sakura.

**Maka, bangunlah pagi-pagi seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, jika tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Sakura.**

* * *

Sakura akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Ia masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengenakan baju olahraga sendirian di sana. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah, dan segera mengedarkan mata untuk mencari sahabat terdekatnya—Ino Yamanaka.

"Sakuraaa!" seru Ino saat dirinya melihat Sakura celingak-celinguk tak jelas.

Sakura yang menyadari keberadaan Ino, langsung melambaikan tangan dan mendekat. "Inooo!"

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Kau lama sekali datangnya! Kau tahu gak sih, aku rasanya sudah jamuran nungguin di sini!" celoteh Ino.

"_Gomen ne_, Ino. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Hais, kau ini! Selalu saja! Aku seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri bengong di sini selama setengah jam hanya untuk nungguin kamu yang datang-datang malah pakai baju olahraga!"

"_Gomen ne_…" Sakura melancarkan aksi _puppy eyes_-nya. "Haaah, istirahat sebentar, yuk! Aku lelah nih."

"Ya sudah. Kelas 1-3 sepertinya membuka café. Kau mau ke sana?" tawar Ino.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Boleh."

Akhirnya Ino dan Sakura pun pergi menuju kelas 1-3. Ternyata memang benar, kelas itu membuka café. Ino dan Sakura pun langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Tak lama kemudian, seorang _maid_ datang menyambut mereka.

"Selamat pagi," sapa maid tersebut.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga," sahut Ino dan Sakura.

"Silahkan dilihat daftar menu kami," katanya sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada Ino dan juga Sakura.

"Umm, aku memesan _orange tea_. Kalau kau, Saku?" kata Ino.

"Aku _chocolate coffee_ saja."

"Baik. Jadi pesanannya satu _orange tea_ dan satu _chocolate coffee_. Silahkan ditunggu," ujar maid itu sambil mengambil kembali daftar menu yang dipegang Ino dan Sakura. Kemudian kembali ke belakang untuk memberikan daftar pesanan.

"Eh, Sakura, tadi aku lihat Naruto datang bersama Hinata loh!" Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan gosip.

Sakura langsung menanggapi. "Serius? Apa mereka beneran jadian, ya?"

"Heee… Bisa jadi. Aku sudah bisa mencium benih-benih cinta di antara mereka berdua!"

"Mereka itu sama-sama suka, tapi malu-malu untuk mengakuinya."

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Iya. Tapi enak ya kalau jadi Hinata. Sudah anggun, baik, terampil, penyayang, dapat cowok keren lagi!"

"Ih, bilang aja kau cemburu karena sudah 2 tahun _single_."

"Yeee, siapa bilang? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa kok dapat pacar dalam waktu dekat."

Sakura menyeringai. "Serius, nih?"

"Kau jangan terlalu anggap serius omonganku, deh!"

"Hahaha, _gomen ne_!"

"Kau sendiri, selama 16 tahun masih _single_. Tidak tertarik sama cowok, apa?"

"Eh, aku bukan lesbi tahu! Aku cuma belum mendapatkan cowok yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Haaah, kau terlalu pemilih, Saku."

"Hm. Kau tahu sendiri."

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. _Maid_ yang sama dengan sebelumnya meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Satu _orange tea_ dan satu _chocolate coffee_. Silahkan."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

_Maid_ itu membungkuk, mempersilahkan Ino dan Sakura menikmati pesanan mereka dan kemudian pergi. Sakura dengan perlahan mengambil cangkir yang berisi _chocolate coffee_ itu dan berniat untuk menyesapnya. Tetapi…

**BYUUUR!**

"KYAAA! PANAS!"

"Ya, ampun, Saku!"

…kopi itu tumpah.

"Huwaaa, Ino! Gimana, nih? Baju olahraganya jadi kotor. Mana tumpahnya banyak banget," keluh Sakura sambil menarik baju olahraganya.

Ino menghela nafas panjang.

**Maka, bawalah baju ganti ke manapun, di manapun, dan kapanpun.**

"Ya ampun, Saku! Setidaknya hati-hati kalau mau minum!" ujar Ino.

"Aku sudah hati-hati, Ino~"

"Hati-hati apanya? Buktinya kamu ketumpahan. Ya sudah, kita ke ruang kelas kita saja." Ino berdiri dan memanggil seorang _maid_. _Maid_ itu segera menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. "Kita bayar dulu minumannya."

Sakura mengangguk lesu. Bagaimana tidak, setegukpun Sakura tidak sempat mencicipi minuman itu. Tapi apa mau dikata. Jika minuman sudah tumpah, tidak ada _mood_ lagi untuk menyesapnya, bukan?

"Eh?" Sakura mencari-cari uang di dalam kantong celananya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kantong celananya kosong.

Ino bingung melihat Sakura. "Ada apa, Saku?"

**GLEK!** Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ino semakin bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tergagap. "A-ano… Ino… Sepertinya aku tidak membawa uang."

Ino _shock_ di tempat. "A-apa…?"

Sakura semakin tak enak hati. "A-aku tidak membawa uang. Ja-jadi… bolehkan aku meminjam uangmu dulu untuk membayar ini?" Sakura nyengir kuda.

"Meminjam uang? Apa kau lupa, Saku? Utangmu dari sebulan yang lalu belum kaubayar!" protes Ino.

"Y-yeaaah… Mau bagaimana lagi. Tadi aku buru-buru datang ke sekolah. Ja-jadi, aku lupa membawa uang. Hehehe… _Gomen ne_… Ino…"

Lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas panjang dan dengan berat hati membayar minuman Sakura yang sudah tumpah itu. "Untuk kali ini saja. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua," katanya.

"Huwaaa, Ino baik deh! _Arigatou_, Inooo~! Aku akan segera melunasi utangku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" ujar Sakura sembari memeluk Ino.

"Ya…" Ino menghela nafas pendek. "Jangan lupa bunganya 10% perhari."

"_WHAT_!" Kali ini Sakura yang _shock_ di tempat.

"Hm. _Ne_." Ino menyeringai senang.

**Maka, janganlah sekali-sekali engkau berutang, jika tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Sakura.**

"Huwaaa, kau kejam, Ino! Teganya kau membuat sahabatmu ini menderita!" keluh Sakura tak terima.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Terima saja. Lagipula kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu tentang aku, deh, Saku! Kau tahu sendiri kalau akhir bulan ini aku harus pergi untuk perawatan ke salon," ujar Ino tak mau kalah.

"…yah, terserah kau saja, deh!" Sakura menyerah.

Ino dan Sakura keluar dari _mini-café_ tersebut dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menahan malu karena tidak sedikit orang memandangnya aneh—dan sedikit menertawainya. Pertama, hanya Sakura yang mengenakan baju olahraga hari ini. Dan yang kedua, Sakura ketumpahan kopi tepat di tengah bajunya itu. Yah, wajar saja orang-orang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari _style_ Sakura yang berbeda daripada yang lain hari itu.

"Ino," panggil Sakura, "aku merasa hari ini aneh banget."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Mengapa?"

"Aneh saja. Hari ini aku sial terus."

"Sial? Memangnya apa lagi yang lebih sial daripada ketumpahan kopi di baju olahraga?"

Sakura menghela nafas singkat. "Berawal dari tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan, saat mandi aku lupa membawa handuk, lalu seragamku ternyata masih basah di mesin cuci, nyaris terserempet motor saat di jalan dan dengan tidak elitnya aku jatuh, kemudian ketumpahan kopi di baju olahraga."

Ino kaget mendengarnya. "Wah, Saku… Hari ini kau benar-benar…"

"Yaaah… Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti. Hari ini aku benar-benar sial! Aku sangat membencinya!" gerutu Sakura.

Sakura terus berjalan sambil mengoceh sendiri. Tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia memandangi sahabatnya yang mendadak aneh itu. Hatinya tak enak.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"A-ano… Saku… Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu. _Gomen ne_, Saku," ujar Ino dengan wajah menyesal.

Sakura kaget mendengarnya. "Me-mengapa?"

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "A-aku hanya tidak ingin… ketularan sialmu, Saku."

"Eh?" Sakura makin tersentak kaget.

"_Gomen ne_… Saku…"

Ino langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong sendirian di tengah keramaian. Dengan wajah polosnya, ia menatap Ino yang berlari menjauhinya, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Haaah… Dasar Ino! Alibinya sama sekali tidak bisa diterima!" keluh Sakura sambil kembali berjalan entah ke mana.

**Maka, janganlah engkau menceritakan kesialanmu kalau tidak ingin dijauhi teman-temanmu.**

* * *

Sakura terus melangkah dengan tujuan yang tak pasti sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu menjuntai ke bawah—tidak sampai lantai. Ia masih kesal dengan sikap Ino yang blak-blakan dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan itu. Bagaimana bisa kesialan ditularkan? Huft. Sakura benar-benar benci hari ini.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak baik juga jika terlalu lama memendam kekesalan pada seseorang. Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas sambil berharap semoga kesialan yang ia rasakan cukup sampai di sini. Ya, semoga.

"Um… Sakura," panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Eh?" Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Neji Hyuuga yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Um… A-ano…"

Sakura bingung melihatnya. Tumben teman sekelasnya ini—Neji, yang terkenal pendiam dan sangat disegani memanggil Sakura. Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat. Banyak tanda tanya yang muncul di pikiran Sakura. _Ada apa dengan Neji? Mengapa dia memanggilku? Jangan-jangan… dia mau menyatakan cinta padaku?_ Oke, Sakura terlalu bermimpi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"A-ada sesuatu…"

**DEG!** Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "I-iya… Sesuatu apa?"

Perlahan tangan Neji terangkat. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke pundak Sakura. "…di bajumu."

**PESSSHHH….** Wajah Sakura memerah. Karena malu pastinya. "Ah… I-ini karena tadi aku ketumpahan ko—"

"Bukan," potong Neji langsung, "di bajumu… ah, lebih tepatnya di pundakmu."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Ada cicak."

"!"

"Sampai jumpa."

"…" Sakura terdiam, sementara Neji telah berlalu pergi. Perlahan matanya melirik pada pundaknya. "Ci-cak? HAH! CICAK!"

Sakura syok di tempat. Dengan penuh kekagetan dan kejijikannya pada salah satu hewan reptil itu, Sakura segera berusaha melepaskan cicak itu dari bajunya. Sementara cicak itu malah berjalan ke punggung Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin merasa kegelian. Ia terus berusaha melepas cicak itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Dengan geliatan yang aneh, Sakura sempat menjadi sorotan publik di sana.

"Huwaaa, dasar cicak genit! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku!"

**PUK!** Akhirnya si cicak mendarat ke lantai dengan mulusnya. Tapi…

**BRUK!** Dengan tidak elitnya, Sakura menabrak dinding… tepat di jidatnya yang lebih maju dari kebanyakan orang.

"Huwaaa, jidatku! Sakiiit!" ringis Sakura sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya.

Setelah menyadari suasana di sana yang semakin buruk bagi dirinya, Sakura segera berlari menjauh dari banyak orang. Lebih tepatnya Sakura segera menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

**Maka, buanglah cicak pada tempatnya.**

* * *

Sakura menangis. Ia telah berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sakura membenci hari ini; sangat membencinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sakura berharap agar hari esok datang dengan cepat, sehingga dirinya tak perlu lagi merasa sial seperti ini.

**BRUK!**

"Aw!"

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Ia baru saja tersandung batu dan jatuh. Dengan air mata yang masih berlinang, Sakura memeriksa pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Ternyata kakinya terkilir. Haaah, untung saja di sana tidak ada orang. Kalau tidak, saat ini Sakura pasti sangat malu dengan keadaannya yang sangat berantakan _plus_ lusuh itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Sakura tetap duduk di tempat ia terjatuh dan enggan untuk berdiri. Mungkin saja jika ia berdiri, ia malah mendapatkan kesialan yang lainnya? Yah, kita sebagai manusia biasa tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda tampan datang menghampirinya. "Butuh pertolongan?"

Sakura tersentak dan melihat ke arah asal suara. Sakura terpesona sesaat.

**DEG!**

Pemuda berambut emo _dark blue_ dengan wajahnya yang _stoic_ menatap Sakura datar. Tangannya ia ulurkan pada Sakura yang masih terhanyut dalam ketampanan si pemuda hingga akhirnya ia sadar sendiri.

"_A-arigatou gozai_masu. Tapi tidak perlu, aku bisa berdiri sendiri," ujar Sakura malu-malu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hn. Kau yakin? Kakimu sepertinya terkilir." Pemuda itu masih menatap Sakura datar sambil menunjuk pergelangan kaki Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahan menatap pemuda itu lama-lama. Pemuda itu terlalu tampan! "I-iya. Tidak apa-apa. A-ano, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku."

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn? Mengapa?"

"Hari ini aku sedang sial. Jika kau dekat-dekat denganku, kesialanku bisa tertular padamu. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja," ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dalam hati, Sakura tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi. Tapi daripada Sakura menambah korban akibat kesialannya, lebih baik pemuda itu pergi saja.

"Hn. Aku datang karena kesialanmu itu," kata pemuda itu yang sukses membuat Sakura kaget di tempat.

"E-eh? Kok bisa?"

"Hn." Pemuda itu sedikit mengangguk. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tadi pagi hampir menyerempetmu di jalan."

Lagi-lagi Sakura kaget. "Ja-jadi itu… kau?"

"Hn." Pemuda itu kembali mengangguk. "Sejak aku hampir menyerempetmu, aku selalu sial. Dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan dengan terpaksa, aku…," pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, "harus meminta maaf padamu."

Awalnya Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Ternyata kesialannya bisa tertular pada orang yang membuatnya sial. Tunggu dulu… kalau begitu, Ino dan Neji sekarang sedang sial, dong? Hm, entahlah.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja aku Sakura."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, berniat bersalaman dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya tertegun melihat tangan Sakura yang terulur dan dengan ragu, pemuda itu menyambut tangannya.

"Ah… Aku… Sasuke Uchiha."

"A… Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum simpul disertai dengan semburat yang semakin merah menghiasi pipinya. Sepertinya Sakura telah melupakan hari sialnya ini.

**Maka, jangan selalu menganggap kesialan itu buruk, karena ada juga kesialan yang membawa kebahagiaan.**

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors' Room:**

Halo, minna-san! ^^

Di sini **Ha-chan**, author utama dalam pembuatan fanfic 'Maka' ini. :3 Ha-chan seneng banget karena akhirnya fanfic ini kelar juga. :') Soalnya pembuatan fanfic ini bisa dikatakan gampang-gampang-sulit. Walaupun mengangkat tema yang gampang, tapi Ha-chan sangat kesulitan mencari waktu untuk mengetiknya. Yah, maklumlah, namanya masih pelajar. Gimanapun gak bisa ninggalin tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, kan? Jadi untuk mengetik fanfic ini harus benar-benar curi waktu. =="

Oh, ya, fanfic ini adalah **fanfic pertama** HaKo-chan di **FNI**. Mengangkat tema 'sial' dengan pesan moral di setiap 'kesialan'nya. Awalnya fanfic 'Maka' ini terinspirasi saat Ha-chan sedang mengikuti ujian semester kemarin saat pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Di situ ada soal mengenai **hikayat**. Di dalam hikayat itu banyak sekali kata 'maka'nya. Jadi muncullah ide untuk membuat fanfic ini. Maaf ya kalo fanfic-nya gaje dan pendek banget. T_T Tapi authors sangat bersyukur fanfic ini bisa kelar. Jadi kami berdua bisa mengerjakan fanfic lainnya yang masih on-going. :3

Berikut ini adalah pesan singkat dari Ko-chan. Silahkan dibaca, readers~

_Ng… Saya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa saya tidak berperan banyak dalam pembuatan fanfic ini, hanya menyumbangkan pesan moral (?) dalam setiap kesialan yang menimpa Sakura. (lho?) Akhir kata, sayonara~… (?) #orgstrezjgndipedulikan_

Okeh! XD Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan—ups, kecuali satu hal. ;)

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya readers~ Kami menerima review dalam bentuk apapun. :D Nanti kalo gak review malah nyesal loh. 'o' Penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan. **Maka, buatlah penyesalan datang terlebih dahulu dengan mengklik tombol review di bawah ini.** ^o^

_**Arigatou gozaimasu ne~…**_

**.**

**.**

**HaKo-chan. Feb 2013. Maka.**


End file.
